Another Sacrifice?
by Do Shu123
Summary: A demon would come on the Moon Festival, to kill yet another sacrifice. But when a green eyed maiden, who was treated so very harsh in her life, became the sacrifice. The demon feels that she isn't just another sacrifice, but something else? CONTEST CLOSED! FrezzingLightLullaby, the guest who suggests Mikei AND CrazyCandyScarletNinja WON!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone~! Now since school is very close, I may not be able to update, for a long time. Sorry that ****The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' Evil Story**** hasn't been updated for a LONG while. But I am going to get another author to continue it for me, so PM me for the story stuff. Disclaimer: Don't own the PPGs, RRBs, or some of plot (got idea from "Green Maiden"), and could be sorta based off of Daughter of White (in a way).**

* * *

A lively, happy village, called Townsvillage (called Townsville for short). But there's a secret to this 'happy' village. You see, this village use to be attacked

again and again, by a pitch black haired demon, his pine green eyes could see your very own soul. The elders were sick of his attacks, and made a deal

with this demon. That the demon would stop attacking, in exchange for a villager… Every year at the moon festival, the villagers would get a sacrifice,

leading them to a wooden pole, where they would be tied up, and have their souls sucked out, and maybe brutally ripped apart. But when a girl with

midnight black hair, brilliant lime eyes, and pale skin, was to be sacrificed... She was gone, her body hasn't been ripped apart or there would have been

new blood stains, and her soul wasn't sucked out, cause her body wasn't there. And even more puzzling, the demon hasn't killed another villager since

she has been sacrificed… This is the story, "Demon's Sacrifice or Flower?"

* * *

**Very short chapter yes I know… READ AND REVIEW, for more. Unless I get at least 5 reviews, NO NEW CHAPPIES! Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters! **


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen? or not?

**CHAPTER 1! Deathangel123456, brings you a story that she made (your welcome). Disclaimer: Do not own PPGs, RRBs,** **or some of plot (got idea from "Green Maiden"), and could be sorta based off of Daughter of White (in a way).**

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

I'm sorry for being alive, that's something I keep on saying over and over, but I never knew why, and that pissed me of badly. I finished praying near the big old oak tree, deep in the forest. I put a cheery blossom, and a sun flower on my sister's graves. I was different, and I was punished for that. I had black hair that they say the demon has, green eyes like him. Everyone else in Townsville had brilliant orange, or beautiful yellow hair. But I was an outcast, I had black hair that no one had. I thought sadly, "Just one person, anyone to be my friend." I felt a sharp pain in my back, I saw villagers throwing stones at me, like always it's Princess, Brat, Berserk, Brute, and villager men. I shouted curses to them, and growled, I still remember when me and Brute use to be friends, before Brat and Berserk came, now she colors her hair. I would too, but there's something called pride, and I'm never giving that up. I brushed the dirt off my kimono, and bandaged the wounds. As I walked in town, I saw busy building, and making decorations for tonight's Moon Festival. I also saw women baking treats and cooking hot meals. As I reached the outskirts of Townsville, I saw priests doing some shit. I climbed a tree, and stole fresh peaches, I ran as fast as I can. I went inside the mill, and took some bead and other ingredients, and ran to my house (which was in the forest). With being punished for stealing, I continue to make my new kimono. It was emerald green, with a pine green sash. I started making peach buns, "Man this such a pain in the ass…" I mumbled. I wore my new kimono, and brushed my hair, er… tried to. As I ate, I wondered, "Who's going to be the sacrifice this year?" I got up, drank a little bit of sake, got my katana, put on my favorite sandals, and started walking to the festival. But then I saw a flash of green go into a tree, I thought shaking my head, "Man I got to stop drinking sake, I'm seeing illusions now." I continued walking, but I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me…

* * *

*blade sound*

* * *

I threw a mini blade that I always carry in my sleeve, into a tree. I put my hand on my katana, looking around, and I walked towards town. I never put my guard down, until…

"Oh so here's the hag!"

I knew the voices of bitches, and said in a sarcastic voice,

"Hi Princess, Berserk, Brat, and Brute, nice to see you well."

They just scoffed and glared at me, I gave them my death glare and tried to get pass them,

"Why are you in such a rush?" Brat asked and pushed me down.

I landed with a thud, and growled. Oh how long to kill these bitches with my katana, but no, the villagers would protect and do everything for them, just for their 'amazing singing voices'. Their voices sound like Wall-E having s** with a Speak & Spell (couldn't think of anything else, and I was listening to Epic Rap Battles of History XD). I heard laughing, and it wasn't me or the bitches. I gulped, and they started running back to the village, glanced everywhere, but saw nothing, so I picked up my katana, and walked to the village.

Butch's POV.

I was walking, or rather jumping from tree to tree, that's when I saw a girl with midnight black shoulder length hair, the ends were pointed upwards, looking like kawaii devil horns. Now that was quite a sight, and to add she has a KATANA. She was wearing a emerald green kimono, and that green sash fits her quite nicely, with some black sandals. Her lime eyes looked fierce yet kind.

* * *

*blade sound*

* * *

I dodged the mini blade she threw in to the tree I was in. It was 1 inch away from my face. I thought, "Now this girl is really interesting…" I took out the blade and examined it, I saw something engraved, it said, 'Buttercup'. So that's her name, I followed Buttercup, until…

"Oh so here's the hag!"

I heard a new voice, I saw a girl with curly brown hair, a yellow and purple kimono, purple sandals. I also saw three other girls, one was a dirty blonde with really long pigtails, wearing a somewhat light blue and black kimono, blue bows in her pig tails, and black sandals, she sorta reminds me of this crybaby that was a sacrifice, except the crybaby had a decency to dress nice. A red head with a pony tail, wearing red/dark pink kimono, messy red ribbons, and black sandals, reminds me of a uptight and bossy sacrifice, except smartass was MUCH neater. The final one looks like Buttercup, but with a messy spike hair and this girl colored her hair orange yellow, wearing black and dark green kimono, she had two bracelets of demon fangs, and black sandals. Okay that pissed me off, does she kill random demons for their FANGS?! Okay I understand for fun, but for FREAKIN' JEWELRY?! I didn't really listen, but I saw a squirrel beating up an acorn, that made burst out laughing. I left the scene since I got bored, but that Buttercup got me curious. I started thinking dirty thoughts, I smirked and continued to go back to my shrine (which was in the middle of the ocean.)

Buttercup's POV.

As I walked towards the elder, to hear the announcement for the sacrifice. But I noticed everyone staring at me in shock and envy, pointing and whispering. Soon I couldn't take it, it's as if their looking into my soul, and I shouted in anger,

"STOP FUCKING STARING AT ME!"

Everyone was shocked, or disgusted, I didn't really give a crap. When the elder FINALLY began to choose, I began to tense up. The elder would always clear his throat, put his finger on the list of names, and say,

"Ennie, meenie, miney, moe,

Catch a tiger by the toe,

And if he howlers, let him go

Ennie, meenie, miney, moe,

My mother said to pick the very best,

And u are

I-T

IT!"

When he picked the name, he looked disappointed, he cleared his throat and said,

"Well, the new sacrifice is… Brute."

Everyone looked shocked, many cried (did I mention most of them are men?). But me I looked calm, but I was mentally partying. But then I noticed everyone's tears, I thought, "Oh kami-sama! They're all crying!" I sighed, clenched my fists, gulped and shouted,

"OH ALIRGHT, I'll be the new sacrifice!"

Everyone looked at me at shock, I just scoffed and glared. The elder was took a bite of his pickled vegetable, and asked,

"Buwt (crunch) Buddercup (crunch) we (munch) awll (crunch) wknow (le crunch) ur (swallows) hatred towards Brute, so why?"

I snapped and replied growling,

"U want me to change my mind?"

He shook his head 'no'. I sighed, I was handed the sacrificial robe, it was just a pure white kimono. I had to change into this, go to the dead sea, and be tied up, waiting to die, 'lovely' place isn't it? But at least I'll join Bubbles and Blossom again, they'll be waiting for me in the other world. I'll die the same way they died, to be sacrifices to a demon, in order to protect the village. I headed to y house to wait for nightfall. Until…

"Hey wait!"

I stopped and sighed, I looked at the girl with colored hair, her eyes were red, from the tears she shed. I asked annoyed,

"What do you want, Brute?"

She looked at me with a serious face, and asked,

"Why? Why in kami-sama's name would you save me? I betrayed you, and made everyone turn against you. Why would you replace me as the sacrifice?"

I sighed, turned around, and began to walk to my house. Not before I told her,

"Even though all things you said are true… You were my friend, and that's all I really wished for… So I'll repay you…"

As I walked to my house, I felt as if Bubbles and Blossom were holding my hands… As if they were trying to cheer me up, and helping me through this. I smiled, I took a little nap, before everything. Hey! I'm going to die today, I'm taking my last nap!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1! ME SOOO SORRY THAT DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LONG WHILE! AND ARIGATO FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 2: Warm embrace, bY who?

**SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! I had MAJOR writing block. But luckily Zshizshi sama (real name is zshizshi queen of you all) gave me great idea, so this chapter is 75% hers, 15% mine, and 5% Daughter of White, 5% Green Maiden, 2% Chilvary, and 3% others. DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN PPG & OR RRB! Also most POVs are Buttercup's**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

"_On the full moon night,_

_Tears will fall, blood will shed,_

_A person's soul is stolen"_

I was awaken by a noise, it sounded like a growl. I thought it was like a bear protecting it's cub outside. But I heard it again, only LOUDER. Ah shit, I don't care if it's outside, but if it bothers me or in my house, kiss it's life goodbye. When I tried to get up, with eyes close, I felt something holding me down. Okay now that freaked me out, badly. I opened 1 eye, and quickly opened the other one, realizing what was on top of me. There was a fucking DUDE pinning me, he had pitch black hair, and dark forest green eyes. I felt the color of my face drain, and it felt like my cheeks were on fire. He chuckled, and leaned in CLOSER! I quickly tried to move my arms for my katana, but sadly his arms held them down. He smirked and whispered dangerously close to my ear,

"It's no use my little kawaii devil"

I tried to kick him with my knee where no man wants to be kicked. But his knees held my legs down. I struggled for freedom, he chuckled and nibbled on my ear. I gasped, that's something I DID NOT want. I managed to say,

"W-w-who the fuck a-a-are y-y-you?!"

He smiled and winked,

"Butch."

I noticed his position changed, so I kneed him in the crotch. He let out a high pitch _yip_! I got a better look at Butch. I notice HORNS, FANGS, CLAWS, and a TAIL! Oh shit, this guy was a fucking demon! I quickly got my katana, and pointed it to him, threatening to cut his head clean off his shoulders. He just smirked, and winked at me, then POOF, he's gone. My head was spinning in confusion, but realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran towards the village, unaware I was being watched.

* * *

Butch's POV

I was just wondering around, sometimes scaring wondering villagers… Until I found Buttercup again, walking alone with something in her hands….

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"I'M SO LATE!" I thought running as fast as the wind. Ah the carnival, it looked so happy, but I cursed this day for years. The day where I was left alone. Everyone stared at me with sad eyes, some with guilt. I went towards the stage, frightened and cold. As soon as I stepped on the stage, Cross yelled, "WAIT, I'LL BE THE SACRIFICE IN BUTTERCUP'S PLACE!" Then many people started volunteering. I knew they felt sympathy and guilt but I stood my lace and my voice loud and clear, "NO! I AM THE SACRIFICE!" There was silence, as I was lead to Demon's sea...

Butch's POV

Ah so little butters was the sacrifice! I was curious, but didn't really want to kill her. I want to know butters and why she seems miserable. Okay I'm becoming soft! :( I just followed those guys that lead my butters there. Both guys were smiling, those bastards are gonna die for being happy that my butters is going to 'disappear'.

Buttercup's POV

The rock was smooth and slippery, the sea was calm, it looked like glass. I saw a wooden pole, "So that's where I'll die..." Konau and Touyu tied me tightly. "TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!" I thought as I felt my breath being squeezed out of my body! I managed to choke out

"I... can't... breath!"

Konau and Touyu just smirked and pulled the rough rope even tighter. I started seeing black, my lungs burning, "so tired... so cold... Is this how I die? Without anyone... Please just one person... one... to be with me... that won't abandon me..." I smiled, with silver tears falling and thought bitterly, "I guess I don't deserve one, that's why Bubbles and Blossom left me... I'm sorry... for being..." I was losing conscious and whispered,

_"**Alive...**"_

Before I lost conscious, I felt two warm arms embrace me. I smiled, "So warm..." I thought and fell to sleep...

* * *

**Short chapter Yes I know! GOMENSAI! I won't update for a while because of SCHOOL!**

**Peace out to my lovers, haters, masterbaters! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Where?

**Me: SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYY! I HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Luckily my friends helped me though this very hard time. Now Death the Disclaimer!**

**Death: No.**

**Me: WHHHHHHYYYYYY DOES GOD HATE ME! *throws tantrum***

**Angel: Please death! *chibi puppy eyes***

**Death: The things I do for you people! Angeldeath123456 doesn't own PPGs, RRBs, Daughter of White, or the main ideas-**

**Me: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!**

**Death: Well it's true all she owns is this laptop, and homework-**

**Angel: Unfortunately it's true that she owns homework ;A;**

**Death: STOP CUTTING ME OFF DAMN IT!**

**P.S. **_italics _**are thoughts/dream, and ( )s are my little notes**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

"_Where am I?" I thought as I looked around, I was in a forest. But the trees they had no leaves, not a single animal was here. It's like everything was dead, a light breeze blew it smelled like rotting flesh. I covered my mouth, I was coughing violently as purple-black consumed me. I saw a dark figure approach me. I finally could see clearly, he was about 5 inches taller than me. He wore a black kimono, lined with dark emerlad green. His hair was like Butch's only less spiky on the top. His eyes were emerald green. I yelled, "Who are you!? What am I doing here?!" He only chuckled, "Soon… Your heart will belong to only me…" I felt rage consume me, I asked again, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He only laughed and said, "Breaker." _

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar house. The walls were painted forest green, I noticed I was in a bed the size for an emperor, then I saw thousands of jewels and gold. "_OH HOLY KAMI-SAMA, I'VE DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN" _I thought as my mouth drop open. I noticed a dark green note on the dresser (I thnk they had those in old Japan) I read it out loud,

"Ohayo (good morning in Japanese) my little kawai devil ;) I'm out hunting right now, the maids and servants will answer your questions. Death and Angel are your personal maids, and will help you get dressed in to 'something' ;D I will come back at sunset.

Butch ;P

I crumpled up the note and threw against the wall. "_THAT SON OF A BITCH KIDNAPPED ME!_" I thought, as my left eye twitched. The door slammed open, a high pitched voice whispered, "Arigato Death-chan…" I turned around to find a girl with pale blonde silver hair with a black streak going across her hair, white skin, one eye is white, the other crystal blue, and hse wearing turquoise kimono lined with black. She looks about 16. The girl next to her had black and a white streak going across her hair, pale skin with a tint of gray, one eye is maroon red and the other is midnight black, she was wearing a dark cherry red kimono lined with black. She looks 18. I asked them, "Who are you? What am I doing here? AND MORE IPORTANTLY WHY AM I HERE?!" The blond giggled, "I'm Angel and this is Death." She motioned to Death, she sighed, "Your Butch's mate-" My eyes widened and yelled, "I'M HIS WHAT?!" Angel flinched and trembled, "Y-your basically Butch's wife." I started throwing and breaking things, yelling curses. Angel dragged me out of there and into another room. Death tied me up, as Angel brushed my hair. Death walked out of the room, while Angel tried to put make up on me. I struggled, trying to move my face from the color. Angel pleaded, "Please lady Buttercup, stay still!" I tried to complain, finally she gave up. Then Death came back with clothing in her hands. Angel untied me, I said blushing slightly, "I can dress myself." Death chuckled, "Good, someone who isn't uptight!" Both girls turned around, while I dressed up. I tried to tie the last ribbon, Angel smiled, "Don't worry, you just need practice. It is sort of hard to put these kimonos on." as she tied it for me. I looked at myself through the mirror, I wore a lemon green lined with black, black ribbons lined the black, it showed my bust and it was REALLY tight! I squeaked, "Why is it so tight?!" Death answered, "Butch always request his mates having these kinds of kimonos." Angel yelled, "YOU WANNA EXPLORE BUTTERCUP-SAMA?" Buttercup replied, "Sure just don't call me sama…" Both girls dragged Buttercup everywhere, explaining that there's some demons that are nice, but some are evil. "_That dream, what does this 'Breaker' mean by that. Next time, I'll rip that smirk right of his face!" _I thought"Buttercup-Chan?" Angel asked, I snapped out of my daze, Death noticed, "Yo Butters what's with the 'What-The-Hell-does-this-mean?' look" I told them about the dream, their faces paled. Both of them panicked, I wandered around. Then I heard yelling, A LOT of yelling, and it was getting closer… I realized someone kept yelling my name, I saw Butch pass by my hiding spot.

**Butch's POV**

As I came back from hunting, I went straight to my room, I knew I told Angel and Death to keep Butters in my room. I slammed the door open, I found my room a mess! I looked everywhere but I couldn't find my little Butters! I started running finding Death and Angel looking or something, "_or someone…" _I yelled at them, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BUTTERCUP?!" They flinched and stuttered, "W-well u-um B-b-butch-sama uh-" I growled, "JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND BUTTERCUP!" They nodded and started shouting her name, I looked everywhere. When I passed this weird looking table, thinking, "_Damn it where is- wait what the hell is this scent?_" I smelled the air, and thought, "_Damn… smells so sexy…._" I found out that the scent is coming from underneath the table, hidden in the shadows. "_I haven't smelled this scent before, but when…_" A memory of me on top of Buttercup flashed through my head. "_Ah so this is where your hiding…_" I smirked in my head. I threw the table from it's spot, but found no Buttercup. I growled and stormed downstairs.

**Buttercup's POV.**

He stopped and smelled the area around my hiding spot, good thing I was hiding in the shadows. He approached me, I felt my stomach churn, my hand started shaking, my breathing quickened. I saw a secret doorway. I quickly went inside, as I closed the door I heard the table being thrown. I saw that it was a tunnel, I shivered, _"So…cold…" _The more I followed this tunnel, the colder it got. Soon I was freezing my ass off, that's where it split. The first path was to the right and it was freezing cold! The second path was to the left, and it was so much warmer. But I heard crying near the first path. So I bared with the cold, I saw light and went through it. I saw I was in a highly decorated room, that's now torn to shreds. I saw Butch and he was…. I gasped Butch was…crying? I found a piece of paper with writing on it, I read it in my head

"_It began when I saved her__  
__While she was unconscious on the ground"_

I saw Butch leaving, I leaped out of my hiding place and did something that was unthinkable of me…

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Although it's sorta obvious…. DX Somewhat long chappie… I THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE SUPPORTING ME! I'll probably update on next Sunday! Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters! **_  
_


	5. Chapter 4: What's the occasion?

…**Trying to lay low on fanfiction didn't work. BUT MY FRIENDS HELPED ME SOOOO MUCH! SO ARIGATO TO ZISHIZSHI-SAMA, MYSTERYGIRL112, AND OTHERS! Disclaimer: I do not own PPGs, RRBs, some of plot, or something else that can't remember. ALSO THAT'S A LOT OF DAMN REVIEWS! ()s means translation or author's notes.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

Everything went so fast, I didn't realize what I was doing, I just found myself hugging someone, then I realized who that person was, "Aw shit…." I mumbled when I heard chuckling. The figure turned around as I backed away.

"Aw, what you suddenly hug me, then back away?" Butch asked me, yes the son of a bitch that made me 'marry' him.

I smirked, "Says the little nakimushi (cry baby)!"

Butch looked shock, he then touched his face finding tears, he flushed pink, and I must admit he was pretty kawaii. He mumbled something, and dragged me to his room, I thought as I struggled,

"Oh great Kami-sama if you really love me you won't let this Hijōshikina yarō (insane bastard) rape me!"

Butch threw me into the room, while he locked the door, I was about to jump out the window when he chuckled,

"Shinpai wa arimasen (you don't have to worry about) me doing that to you… _yet_."

I glared at him when he said 'yet', but I reluctantly sat down on the bed. He sat next to me, but won't make eye contact, I thought,

"Ittai nani (what the hell) is wrong with that Kishin (demon)?! First he starts flirting with me, now he is completely ignoring me!"

Then he growled in the most scariest/serious voice, that it almost gave me a heart attack,

"Ne (hey) where the hell were you?!"

I couldn't say anything, I was paralyzed in fear I couldn't talk or move, my heart started beating so fast, my hands were shaking, I was even more scared than the time I almost died (and that's SAYING something). Butch saw my state, and chuckled,

"Jūdaiji (never mind)"

I felt so guilty, even if he is a kishin, I did hide from him and he was worried for me.

"G-gomen (sorry)." I said, catching him off guard,

"For?" he smiled, I felt something on my waist, I looked down it was his hand (?!), he pulled me up to sit on his knee, as he buried his chin in the nook of my neck, I flushed pink. I stuttered, swallowing all of my pride,

"F-for hiding." He whispered in my neck,

"Ah, good girl." I felt my face heat up, I tried to push him away, but no luck. He was inch away from kissing my neck, when...

"NEEEEE BUTCH SAMA!"

I heard Angel's voice, as the door busted open, the two maids walked in, Death raised an eye brow and Angel smiled and giggled.

"M-m-matte! I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled, jumping out of Butch's grip, waving my hands around like crazy! Butch asked annoyed,

"Hei (hey) don't you people knock, I'm busy." and pulled me back into his lap. I guess Death either started getting sick or though enough was enough, because she drop kicked Butch's face, while Angel lightly karate chopped his head, said,

"Bad Butch-sama". Butch was really, REALLY pissed, but Death said in a mocking voice,

"Oh so you want your Okasan, Oni no Ohi (the queen of demons), to know that you did _that _to your mate on the first day?"

Butch's face paled, his jaw dropped open, his eyes as wide, after he recovered and he gulped and said,

"Ah my most appreciated, and awesome maids, what brings you here?"

Death smirked and replied, "Well Butch-sama your friends are visiting and are coming here soon."

Butch sighed and mumbled, "Damn it, the only day when I don't want those douche bags around."

And yelled, "Alright you guys dress Butters, while I try to find some sake that won't haunt me for the rest of my life by losing it, I'll see you at the gathering room."

Then a bunch of dark green smoke engulfed him, then 'poof' he's gone. I felt two hands grab shoulders and another pair grab my feet and hoisted them up. I realized Angel and Death were carrying me to the room where they tried to dress me.

"No, NOOOOOO!" I protested while they carried me away, they tied my arms and legs down, while Death held my head in place, Angel came out of nowhere and had a bad aurora while saying,

"Alright Buttercup-san time to put on some make-up!"

**An Hour Later, filled with horrible make-up wearing filled events**

My face felt weird, the kimono they forced me to wear was starting to constrict me from breathing, Kami-sama help me…

"Oh holy lord…" Death muttered,

"Do I look that bad?" I thought, Angel gasped and clapped her hands excitedly,

\"Look Buttercup-san" she whispered.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had apple green colored lips (yes that's how they say wearing lipstick in the olden japan), with eye shadow to match, the front locks of my short hair were curled in a barrel curl, the back of my hair was straightened and tucked away. My kimono was forest green, lined with black, on the black a emerald green leaf pattern was sewn in, it went right past knees, while the sleeves reached my pointer finger tip, my sandals were at least one inch tall, also it was black with a buttercup pattern, and two silver pins was tucked in the top right part of my bangs. I heard footsteps approaching the door, as Angel and Death were leaving through another door.

"Ne Butters are you done yet?" Butch whined…

**Butch's POV (an hour before)**

I found myself in a cold, dark, cold area, otherwise known as my cellar,

"Now let's see…" I thought as I traveled through the long corridor, bottles of priceless, sweet, sake.

"Ah here it is, the cheapest sake I have!" I exclaimed holding the bottle, as I showed it to my sake servant goblin thing, the creature burped purple smoke and took it off my hands, "Man I need to get a new sake servants", I thought teleporting. When I arrived back to my home/shine, I found a figure with horns, with a cow ring in his nose and a cow's tail. He had brown hair, violet eyes, somewhat pale skin. Ah, it was Tsuyoki! Looks like he's wearing his best tattered sleeveless shirt, and ripped pants, wonder what's the occasion?

"Yo BUTCHIE BOY!" Tsuyoki yelled running over to me,

"S'UP USHI!" Tsuyoki yelled,

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS TSUYOKI! NOT USHI!"

"Any way what's the occasion bro?" I asked confused, "Is it New Year?"

Tsuyoki shook his head, "Nope bro, I heard you got married again!"

I was shocked, and said barely a whisper, "N-nani (what)? How do you know?!"

Tsuyoki laughed and sticked his tongue out, and I knew that isn't telling me anything. I found a few other guys but THEY WON'T EFFIN' TELL ME, by now the gathering hall was almost full of demons. Then I saw a little boy, he had cat ears, tail, claws, he had blonde hair that looks like the sun and blue eyes that look like the sky.

"Oi (hey) Nenko! Do you know the other guys know that I'm married?"

Nenko spit out his sake, and yelled, "YOU GOT MARRIED! YOU LITTLE BASTARD HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

I was about to punch his lights out for spitting the sake onto my face, when Tsuyoki yelled, "OI BUTCHIE! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO SEE THIS WIFE OF YOUR'S?!"

"Yeah c'mon Butch!" Fang replied,

"I want to see!" Nenko shouted.

"BAKKIN! (fine) JUST SHIZUKANI! (shut up)" I yelled, pissed off like hell. I walked up the stairs , I saw the dressing room, and whined in more childish voice then intended,

"Ne Buttercup-san are you done?" When she opened the door, my mind literally went blank, I couldn't speak, I just saw the most beautiful creature in the world that I should have cry, and I've seen my sister naked, and she's HOT! I felt my face heat up red, Buttercup, at least I think that's who she is, poked my head and asked,

"Oi are you still alive?"

I snapped out of my trance, and smiled, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the gathering hall. I couldn't say anything, she was so beautiful. When we were at the door, I slammed the door open, gaining everyone's attention. When...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, YEAH I'M CRUEL! The next chapter will come out before friday! Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Who's the Enemy?

**Me: YAY! I FINALLY FUFILLED MY POMISE!  
Belarus (from Hetalia): STOP SLACKING OFF MAID! You're suppose to help me get married to Onii-chan!**

**Me: Zshi-sama if you're reading or watching this, remember when I said I use to be a daughter of evil but defeated, well I was defeated by this crazy chick! And stop struggling Russia! You'll make it harder! *starts breaking the door down with an ax***

**Russia: PLEASE, JUST LEAVE!**

**Bubbles: Deathangel12125-san does not own the PPGs, RRBs, hetalia, some of the plot, and some other stuff, although she does own the song (which appears later)**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMN" as soon as Butch opened the door that is all you could hear! "Butch this one is a keeper!" Tsuyoki patted Butch on the back, while chuckling. The whole night was just filled with laughing demons, sake drinking contests, and fighting. Although Buttercup had a… rather "unique" night…

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Ugh when can I go to bed?!" I thought,

the whole night was just demons that I didn't even know complimenting me, or admiring me, either they really are desperate to get my attention, or they just don't want to die of Butch's wrath. I would have drank sake too, but considering there's 70% males, 20% females, and 10% I don't know what gender they are, I'd rather not. Then, Butch dragged me away

"Ne Buttercup, I really show you something but it's a surprise so close your eyes!" Butch said like a little boy on the peach festival, which is creepy since he is a demon. I was awfully disturbed , but obeyed. I felt like I was dragged for hours

"Butch are we there yet?!" I sighed, a few minutes later I felt moist dew cover my foot, grass tickling my toes, but I still had my eyes closed. Then the ground disappeared! I was lifted up bridal style, I opened my eyes in shock but Butch's hand covered them so that I couldn't see anything. Then we stopped, I felt cold but warm at the same time, he uncovered my eyes, I gasped! It was as if half of the field was covered with lime green, and the other half forest green, with a sakura (cherry blossom) tree glowing in the moon light. I realized I was in a field of lime green camelias (a type of flower) it's beauty was stunning but it's branches keep it out of intruders hands, the other half was filled with forest green roses, even though it's thorns threatened anyone, the petals were soft and fragile.

"W-where are we?" I asked, I was breath taken it's just so beautiful, I just couldn't describe it's beauty! Butch hugged me from behind, and nuzzled his head into my neck,

"Just think of it as an engagement gift, if you ever want to come here just ask me." Butch chuckled. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, I pushed him aside and said in a teasing voice,

"Try and catch me!" yelled, Butch laughed as they chased each other for what seemed like hours, (when actually no time passes there). The moon seemed to smile at us, I laid down near the sakura tree. Butch smiled and laid down on the opposite side…

* * *

**Butch's POV**

"Buttercup really is an angel" I thought as I laid down next to her, I watched the stars and moon, while my angel watched the flowers and the sakura blossom's petals fall. Then Buttercup sat up and stuttered,

"Ne Butch don't laugh but can I play this music box?" She showed a small metal object, she then cranked it. I heard soft light notes, the flowers petals seem to dance to the calming sound. My eyes widened, when I heard a soft beautiful voice sing,

"_I'll meet you by the camellias, _

_ So please don't forget me._

_ I'll be singing this lullaby,_

_ La, la, la~ Lu, lu, lu~ Li, li, li~ La, lu, li~"_

I blushed, her voice was so soft, so beautiful, so happy, and so… innocent…

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

I blushed as I sang my mother's lullaby, I still remember when Blossom, Bubble, my mother, and I would cuddle near the fire and she would sing this song to us… I saw Butch shocked, I blushed deeper red, and said,

"Even though I don't have a good singing voice, you don't have to stare at me like that!"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, he grabbed my shoulders, then I felt something soft against my lips. My eyes opened so wide, I didn't think it was possible, my cheeks felt like their on fire! "B-butch is kissing me!" I thought, my face was so red right now, but it felt so n-nice… I closed my eyes and thought, "J-just this once Kami-sama, and I swear I'm never doing this again!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, while his hands stayed on my hips…

* * *

**Butch's Pov**

I felt like I could stay like this forever, but then it would get boring, oh well, time to kick it up a notch. I started drifting my hands north when-

* * *

***SLAP***

* * *

I felt a red hand mark appear on my face, while Buttercup yelled,

"YOU WISH DEMON BOY!" I thought, "SO THAT's what happens if I did that, hmm note to self: reach for the ass first, then go north." I lifted Buttercup bridal style, and teleported, dark green smoke consumed us. The flowers and night sky disappeared, then everything started spinning, spinning, spinning, okay now I'm dizzy. When our home's corridor came to view,

Buttercup said, "Damn how do you get use to that?!" I smirked and patted her head,

"Time my flower, time."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV.**

I felt Butch's hands started going north, "Hmph this demon got balls to do this" As I raised my right hand, then used half of my strength to slap him straight! I yelled flustered,

"OH YOU WISH DEMON BOY!" After Butch recovered, he lifted me up in bridal style again, the green smoke started making the flowers and night sky fade, until it's all I could see, then everything started spinning and spinning faster and faster! I felt so dizzy, like I was going to throw up, and when did I eat squid?!The corridor came into view, then demons' laughter filled my ears. I asked him how he got use to all that, but he just said , "Time my flower, time" whatever that means. Butch returned to his friends while I wandered, "That's weird I swear we were at that field for hours, but it looks as if nothing happened!" I thought. Then I spotted a person that looks so familiar, yet not… He was a few inches taller, black hair, styled like Butch's but less spikes, wearing a dark green kimono, where have I seen him? Then all of a sudden, I heard two voices yelling my name,

"Ah Buttercup-sama!" Angel yelled, Death panting said,

"You… Need… *pant, pant* Man I need a higher stamina! *pant* to… get… out of… here!" I quickly ran to her side, luckily we were near a door that I just came out of. I opened the door while Angel dragged her outside into the corridor.

"What's happening?" I asked, IF DEATH HAD TO RUN TO TELL ME IT'S SERIOUS! I heard a crash, then the candles were blown out! I looked over the door I felt a presence behind it, then-

"CRASH!" after it were a lot of yells, screams, and furniture being thrown around! "Guys what the heck is happening?!" I asked, looking at Angel and Death. They both looked so scared, they quickly grabbed my arms and ran, dragging me with them. We were running in the dark, occasionally crashes were heard behind us. After each crash Angel and Death tried to run faster, I felt pain in my feet, and my ankles felt heavier with each step, I was so scared out of my mind! Then a figure at great speed tried to slash my face! But a pink blast shot it at least 30 meters away from me, I turned around and found Death with her hands glowing pink, with a white aura around them. Then she murmured a spell, a pink triangle surrounded us, engulfing us into a white light. Then I saw we were in a library, the whole left wall was made out of glass, book shelves were everywhere that the eye could see, filled with dusty old books. A wooden oak table, craved with elegant markings, was in the middle of the old library. I saw Angel holding a thin long sword and she was slashing the ceiling so ruble, while Death used a protection spell to make sure no one would rash through the glass. Angel must have a high stamina and speed if she could use this sword, even though it is thin, it requires speed. Death must be have a high intelligence and will to cast spells that strong! They remind me of someone but I couldn't figure it out… We waited, and waited, flinching at every noise, fear slowly eating away our souls. Until Death finally said,

"He's coming…" Angel gasped at her words, but I was confused, "Who is coming? Why are they here? What are they?" I thought. Death said as if she heard my thoughts,

"Buttercup, do you remember your dream the one with a demon named Breaker?" I nodded my head, then a picture of the person that I didn't know flashed into my mind, "That guy… is Breaker?!" Angel watched my reaction, and replied,

"Buttercup you must be careful, that demon wants to kill you, when he said that your heart will only belong to him, he means that he literally wants to tear you apart, steal your heart, and eat it to gain power."

"W-why me?!" I yelled crying, I didn't to die, not yet kami-sama! Angel hugged me, comforting me, she said something surprising,

"Ne (Hey) I thought crying shows that you're weak." A flash back came into my mind when she said that,

_It was a long time ago, a girl in a baby blue kimono, her hair as golden as the sun, eyes as pure blue as the sky, she looked like she was only a toddler, tears fell down from her eyes and onto her hands and kimono. "Onee-chan (older sister) why aren't you crying?" she asked sniffling. Tears threatened to come out of my lime green eyes, but I have to be tough even if Onee-sama died to that no good demon. I said, "Because there is no point in crying, e-even onee-sama isn't here, she would lecture us to deathabout letting people go, and besides crying makes people weak, and I'm not weak!_

I looked at her in shock, nodded, and wiped my tears away. Angel and Death smiled, then-

* * *

***CRASH!***

* * *

A male figure came crashing through the door! At first I thought it was Butch, but his eyes… were so cold… It couldn't be Butch! Pink blasts sent him flying to the far west wall, while Angel ran over to him swinging her blade glowing baby blue so fast that it was just a blur! I had to help I spotted an ax and threw it blindly towards Breaker. I saw the blade sink into the fabric of his kimono, red started gushing on the blade and floor.

"QUICKLY HE'S ONLY PARALIZED!" Death yelled, she opened a path to the door, and instructed me,

"GO NOW, WE'LL BE FINE! GO!" I ran, I heard screams, crashes, shouts, but I kept running. A hand grabbed my waist! I tried to scream, but the person whispered, "Sssshhh… If you scream he'll find you" I realized who it was. "Oh thank Kami-sama I thought you were a threat!" I sighed, Butch lifted his eye brow and asked, "What? So now I'm not a threat?" Butch turned his head, and squinted, all of a sudden he was thrown 2 meters to the ground! I saw Breaker's hand drenched in red liquid in Butch's stomach, Butch coughed up blood while he punched Breaker 10 feet away from him. I was hiding in the secret passage I found earlier, I had the door opened in a creak so I could see what was happening. Butch pushed his hand into the cut, soaking his hand with his own blood, when he removed his hand, a powerful aura surrounded the blood covered arm. He sliced Breaker's chest, causing blood to splatter everywhere! Breaker crashed into the wall and stopped moving, Butch was panting walking away from the scene. When Butch was halfway out the door, Breaker awoke and attacked, knocking Butch onto the floor! He backed away in mid-air and flew to Butch in top speed. Everything slowed down, I ran out of my hiding, and pushed Butch out of the way, but not in time to get out of the attack! I closed my eyes for the impact… Nothing, nothing happened, no pain, nothing…. I opened my eyes and saw Angel blocking the attack with her sword!

"You okay?" Angel asked she put her guard down for one second; one second is all it takes to ruin someone's life… Angel's eyes were wide open in surprise, blood splattered on my face, Breaker's hand was inside her chest… "No… Please no…" I whispered holding her slowly dying body, Butch punched Breaker in raged. Angel smiled, said in a hoarse voice, "It's okay, it's okay…" I notice that her eyes turned into bright blue, and her pale blonde hair darkened to a golden sun color. I gasped and hugged my dear sister close, "B-bubbles! H-how?" Bubbles softly giggled and explained, "Kami-sama gave me another chance at life, but I had to serve Butch, I was really happy to see you again. Blossom is really happy and she watches you with kami-sama. Onee-chan I'm tired, I want to sleep…." Bubbles closed her eyes and slept in an endless sleep, a small smile was all that was left, she really did look like an angel. "No, Bubbles I'm not losing you again! Bubbles wake up! Please wake up…." I yelled. I cried, tears falling on her smiling pale cold face, I got up and took Bubbles sword. I charged straight at Breaker and stabbed his stomach, Butch dodged just in the nick of time! I continuously stabbed him in the same spot, blood soaking the bottom of my kimono. Butch held me back, as Death took over, she chanted words I couldn't understand. Butch dragged me to another room, and sat down, I yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM, AND MAKE HIM PAY!" Butch flinched, and calmly said, "You can't kill my brother, he's invincible unless you seal him into hell." "B-brother?!" I asked, I backed away, they said the demon had a brother that look so much like him, now it made sense Butch is the demon, who killed my sisters, who caused me my pain, Butch watched and said, "What is it, Buttercup? Buttercup?" He tried to approach me, "N-no… NO!" I screamed, opening the door and running through the corridors, flashbacks of my life came rushing back, the cruel times in the village, the loneliness I've felt, it was all caused by Butch?! Please Kami-sama it's too much… IT'S TOO MUCH! Then flash backs of us came one by one, with each one I slowed down. Finally, I've stopped, I was shaking and crying so much, I felt a hand on my shoulder and Butch's voice filled with concern, "Buttercup-" I yelled back at him, slapping his hand away, "DON'T TOUH ME!" I started running again, towards the more unstable part of the shrine.

* * *

***CRACK***

* * *

I heard, I saw dust drop down, I turned around and saw-

* * *

***BAM***

* * *

I heard the sound of the heavy piece of wood crashing into my head and floor echoed through the hallway. My vision started going blurry, I heard Butch's voice screaming my name, then everything went black…

* * *

**THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER TO ME! Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters! BTW ANGEL IS ONLY BUBBLES IN THIS STORY!**


	7. Chapter 7: OC Contest!

**OKAY! I NEED OCS FROM FANS! JUST PM ME, OR IF DON'T HAVE ACCOUNT REVIEW. HERE'S THE FORM THINGY:**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Gender:

Does he/she wear a kimono?

If so which colors and style?:

Which race is he/she (you know like demon, angel, goddess/god, I accept half breeds, like half demons, neko people, and half gods. Humans are available too And if not interested in any of these try witch/warlock, priest, or perhaps a vampire and I mean the awesome ones.):

Powers (?):

Any kind of relationship with any characters (and my OCS count too. Relationships as in friends, enemies, ex-maidens, villager of Buttercup's village, childhood friends/enemies, girlfriends, boyfriends, ex ones too.)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

* * *

**And if you answer this question right, you can give an idea for future chapters, and I WILL USE IT! The question: Am I dating? (you should probably know of the chapter before).**

**ONLY PM ME FOR ANSWERS!**

**Also I have a new poll for a new story and couples!**

**Peace out to my lovers, haters, and master baters!**


	8. Chapter 7: Let go, or hold on?

**Me: Y SO MANY ENTRIES FOR CONTEST?! And to the guest who entered Mikei, I changed her past and powers (she's just a little over powered) just a little, but her personality and everything else is same.**

**Ghost Angel: The contest winners are freezing light lullaby and crazy candy scarlet ninja, and the guest who entered Mikei!**

**Death: You read this story enough to know the disclaimer!**

**Me: The flashback was BEFORE Butch was born and BEFORE Death was a demon.**

* * *

**Death's POV.**

There was Breaker, glaring at me dangerously, but helpless because of my magical power. Pain filled my chest where my heart was, I couldn't cry, no tears were left. I didn't want to this, but yet I want to do this?

I cackled, "Ah Breaker… Trying to steal another girl's heart, I see…"

I tightened my hold on the demon that stood before me, making him shriek in pain, it hurt me, hearing him in pain was like three hundred daggers continually stabbing me. But it was satisfying; I want revenge, badly… He broke me; he killed me, and my friends, my poor innocent friends. They helped me with everything I've ever asked for and what did I do? I betrayed them and trusted a crazy human blood craving demon. Love blinded me, but hate set me free.

"**Kill him…! KILL HIM!**"

The voice chanted in my head, destroying the little human conscious I had left. It is true Breaker was my lover, it is also true that I was human, and a demon entered my body at my last breathe.

"Breaker, don't you remember me…?"

I smiled bitterly, a sad chuckle made a way out of my lips, the demon's cold green eyes stared at me, watching my every movement, the devil's smile hidden in his eyes, but I saw a small spark of curiosity spark in them. I remember how I loved those pine green eyes, how I would stare and stare into them for eternity… **I was foolish **he only used me; he didn't care if I died, and if I was tortured he just wanted my pure heart to use for power. I disguised my sadness and misery with a taunting smirk,

"Don't you remember me, me the heir of the Akuma throne? It's me, Sei…"

His expression changes, his eyes from deadly, to surprised, to sorrow, his mouth hung open, revealing deadly poisoned and venom filled fangs, he stopped thrashing and struggling over my hold. He tries to speak but all that came out was sad inu (dog) whimpers, and desperate pants of pain to catch my attention.

"Awww what's wrong Breaker no more growling? All I said was that I was Sei."

I chuckled coldly. I turned my back on him, tears somehow leaked out my eyes,

"S-sei…. Kudasia (Please) speak gently to me… Kudasai make me feel warmth with your smile. Come on stop joking it isn't funny-".

I gritted my teeth and screamed, shrieking like an yūrei (ghost), it echoes on the cold stones, making my bones rattle,

"JOKING?! Oh no Breaker you made me this and I'm going to repay you. You broke me, so I'll take my revenge now."

I knew he had nothing to say, but what surprised me that he still answered and this was his answer,

"I only did it to make you happy…"

Rage made my stomach start flipping in disgust; lust for revenge twisted my morals of my old human self. How something so gentle, calm, and kind could turn into something so horrible, crazy, and dangerous.

"**HAPPY?!" **

I scream my hand clings onto his neck, my claws slowly sinking into his rough pale skin. I feel his breathing quickening; I looked at his chest before picking up the courage to look at him in the eyes. Tears that are what I saw in his dark demented eyes. I tightened my grip, or at least I tried to. I was weak, I trembled, I couldn't, j-just couldn't…. Why? WHY?! He betrayed me, didn't I want this?! DON'T I WANT TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT, MAKE HIM PAY FOR MY MISERY?! I saw her, so clearly, Angel, her long silky silver hair, flowing in the warm light. She didn't really look like when Buttercup-san saw her like. It was just a side effect that happened with Bubbles entering her cold lifeless body. Yes, Angel was one of my friends that Breaker killed, god let her have another chance at life, but she gave that to Bubbles, asking god to instruct her that she had to take over her old life of being a maid to a demon. I knew because I'm there, well I was there, the demon called shin possessed me, making me live my miserable life again. Angel smiled, seeing her smiles felt like a butterfly kissed you on the nose and you had eaten your homemade mother's soup (you know the really good ones). Angel whispered ever so gently that I couldn't almost hear,

"Sei, let go…"

My eyes widened, I gawked at her in surprise, but her gentle voice didn't stop,

"Sei let go of your past… Please let go of the shadow of past and see the light of future!"

She hugged me as I broke down into tears.

"Please no… Please Angel don't leave me again…"

I cried,

"I was so weak back then, I'm so sorry Angel... If only I was stronger I could've protected you, I could've protected everyone! If only I could see that Breaker was evil… If only… If only…"I sulked down onto my knees as Angel left me,

"I'm sorry my time is short here, the message I gave to you is the way I repaid you for your friendship. A… ri… gato my dear friend. Please… don't… for… get… me…!"

her voice faded as I realized where I was.

"I will do as you say my friend, thank you for everything, I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger…"

I thought as I let go of Breaker's throat. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and pulled me into a tight hug, he sobbed into my raven colored hair, my white stripe soaked with tears. I didn't hug back; I acted lifeless in his arms. He looked at me, confused he caressed my cheek; I slapped his hand away, and pushed him back brutally. He landed with an _Oof _and I barely whispered,

"Stay away from your brother and his mate, GOT IT?"

Breaker flinched and nodded, but asked in a pleading voice,

"Just tell me this, do you still hold love for me or have you given it to another?"

I turned away form him, avoiding his begging eyes, I answered coldly, and I summoned a portal to my shelter. Engulfed in the cold pale pink/red light, I thought about the answer I gave to Breaker,

* * *

"_**I do not know the answer myself…"**_

* * *

I enter a regal looking room, the furniture looks weird to the all the people that live in Japan. It was European, something no Japanese villager/ person needs to know about… _yet_. I changed from my maid kimono, to a comfy ball room dress. It was simple, it was off shoulders, the corset had white flower prints, and black is the main color. The bottom parted into two parts, revealing my slender pale legs, white spirals decorating it, they gave it a hypnotizing look. White gloves came to my elbows, as my raven hair was done in a braid that trailed down to my lower back, the white streak blazing. My queens disagree with my style, as many kings are confused with my battle strategies, princes and princesses learn to avoid me, all soldiers that ever faced me said that with one touch I can make them bleed more than any weapon can. Because of my hidden name, I am forever known as the, "_monochrome resurrexit"_(latin for monochrome rose). I sighed,

"I came here to forget my past, to become a new person and yet I come back here to help the ones that are a direct link to it."

And smirked,

"I hope they're okay, Butch you better take care of her, and Buttercup good luck, he was a pain when I took care of him, its your turn now."

I took care of Butch ever since he was born, that was like what? 100,000,000 years ago? Ugh wasted years of my life. The only reason I'm helping their romance was that their love reminds me of mine, and I will make sure it will end with a happy ending. I heard knocking, and called in a dead cold voice,

"Come in."

A girl that was medium height, her eyes are amazingly huge and beautifully orange, like shining zircons (a type of jewel), she was skinny to the bone, tan sun kissed skin, small nose and her light silky brown hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, it was lazily tied up. Many men in my country lusted for her, but due to her past, she rejects every single one do far. Yes, her name is Mikei, she was beaten up during her young age and abandoned due to her strangely colored eyes. I found her when she was only 7, she was beat up, broken bones, and bruises, I felt pity and took care of her ever since. She grown to like me and clung to me in times of trouble. I had to give her work unfortunately, I didn't want her to grow up cruel and useless, and she is much safer, everyone knows you execute the royals not the staff, what they don't know is that she is the heir to my throne once I 'die'.

"Seishin?" she calmly asked, she had a light Italian accent, hell I'm still surprised that her name is Mikei. She is the only one I told my whole story to, so she is like my helper in my plans. I smiled,

"Mikei you have a mission."

* * *

**The two other OCs are going to be in next chapter, I only wrote this much since my Boy friend broke with me AND my best friend moved to Seattle** **so I'm REALLY depressed. So peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters!**


End file.
